Sparrentaks Mysterie: Proloog
‘Nee!’ schreeuwde Heemstvleugel terwijl hij langzaam van zijn lichaam werd weggetrokken. ‘Ik kan nog niet dood! Ik moet de Clans waarschuwen!’ Maar roepen had geen zin meer, niemand zou hem kunnen horen. De SchaduwClan is in gevaar! ''Hij zakte op de grond. ''Ik wist altijd al dat Duivelpoot een moeilijke kater zou zijn, maar heeft hij mij nou zojuist later vermoorden door zijn vader? Die ongelooflijke vossenhart! En nu ben ik hier … weg van mij familie, en ik kan niks meer voor ze doen! Maar de SterrenClan zal wel een oplossing hebben toch? IJzel glinsterde aan zijn poten en opeens leek het meer en de SchaduwClan heel ver weg. ‘Welkom in de SterrenClan, Heemstvleugel.’ Verschrikt draaide de bruine kater zich om toen hij de stem hoorde. Een bruine poes met gele ogen schonk hem een vriendelijke, verdrietige blik. ‘Het spijt me dat je je Clan al zo vroeg moest verlaten.’ Hij hield zijn kop schuin. ‘Wie bent u?’ De poes grijnsde. ‘Ik ben Merelvlucht, je oma en de vroegere commandant van de SchaduwClan!’ Heemstvleugel keek haar verbaasd aan. Gelukkig heb ik hier ook nog familie zitten dan. ''‘U moet me terug laten gaan! Ik moet mijn Clan redden! Ze zijn in groot gevaar!’ Merelvlucht boog haar kop, er was een glinstering van verdriet in haar ogen te zien. ‘De SterrenClan kan niet alles aan de Clans vertellen, ze moeten het zelf ontdekken soms. Alleen als ze echt in groot gevaar zijn kunnen we ingrijpen, we mogen niet om zelfs de kleinste dingen al ingrijpen.’ Hij voelde zijn hart in zijn keel bonken. ‘Maar dit is een groot gevaar! Begrijpt u dat dan niet? Er zit een ''spion in onze Clan!’ Merelvlucht knikte. ‘Dat weet ik, maar het is aan hunzelf om daarachter te komen.’ Als Heemstvleugel een egel was geweest had hij alle haren in zijn vacht op de poes afgeschoten, uit frustratie. Ze begrijpt het niet! Dit kan de ondergang van de SchaduwClan zijn! Van alle Clans! ‘Waarom moeten ze dat zelf doen? We kunnen ze nu helpen! Dadelijk is het te laat!’ Maar de poes schudde haar kop. ‘Nee, Heemstvleugel. We doen nog niks. We hebben belangrijkere dingen aan onze kop.’ Heemstvleugel snoof. ‘Zoals wat? Wat is er belangrijker dan de mogelijke dood van mijn familie?’ ‘De profetie. Iedereen lijkt het vergeten te zijn, maar ze mogen hem niet negeren! Het is de belangrijkste profetie tot nu toe. Het is tijd voor een nieuw tijdperk,’ miauwde Merelvlucht. Heemstvleugel boorde zijn klauwen in de zachte grond. Hij was de profetie helemaal vergeten, maar met alles dat er aan de hand was, was dat zo gek nog niet toch? ‘Iedereen heeft in de SterrenClan zijn eigen taak gekregen,’ vervolgde de poes, ‘We hebben katten die zich bezighouden met de profetie, we hebben een paar katten die de katten rond het meer begeleiden en hun familie helpen en we hebben katten die ons territorium verdedigen.’ Heemstvleugel keek verontwaardigd op en schudde de aardekorrels uit zijn poot. ‘Waarom moeten we ons territorium verdedigen? In de SterrenClan was alles toch rustig en vredig?’ Merelvlucht knikte bedroefd. ‘Dat was inderdaad het geval een paar manen geleden. Maar het Duistere Woud komt in opstand, voor de tweede keer. En dit keer focussen ze zich enkel op ons.’ Maar natuurlijk! Want Waska neemt de katten rond het meer voor zijn rekening! Ziet ze dat dan niet? Diep van binnen wist Heemstvleugel dat het geen zin meer had om met zijn oma te discussiëren, dus hield hij verstandig zijn mond dicht. ‘Dan focus ik me wel op de katten rond het meer.’ Merelvlucht haalde haar schouders op. ‘Dat is prima. We verplichten je niks en je kan het altijd nog veranderen.’ Daarna trippelde hij weg, zijn pels prikkelde nog steeds van frustratie. Misschien ben ik wel al te laat en is er niks meer dat we kunnen doen. Maar waarom hebben alle zes de Clans dan zoveel problemen? Het lijkt wel alsof we op ons uiterste getest worden, maar als de SterrenClan het niet veroorzaakt, wie dan? ''Hij ontblootte zijn nagels en trok ze meteen weer in. ''Ik kan mijn familie niet zo achterlaten! Wat zal Sparrentak zonder mij moeten beginnen? Hij zal dit vast en zeker zwaar opvatten. Heel ons leven zijn we bij elkaar geweest en soms irriteerde we elkaar, maar dat doen alle broers wel. En Langhaar en Lijsterbloem hebben het te druk met hun nieuwe kits en doordat Engelpoot vertrok was hij al niet meer helemaal zichzelf. Ik hoop dat hij snel weer opknapt. '' Opeens stapte er een kater uit de struiken. Heemstvleugel week geschrokken achteruit. ‘Rustig maar, ik ben het,’ miauwde de kater kalmpjes. ‘E-En wie bent u dan? Donkermist?’ De kater knikte. ‘Goed geraden.’ ''Misschien lukt het me wel om hem te overtuigen. ‘Weet u misschien hoe ik een teken kan sturen naar de Clans? Ik moet ze waarschuwen!’ Donkermist schudde zijn kop. ‘Dat is niet waar jij je nu zorgen om moet maken, Heemstvleugel. Je familie zal langzaam uit elkaar vallen en als je ooit wil dat ze het gaan opnemen tegen het kwaad moeten ze eerst weer verenigd worden.’ Heemstvleugel fronste. ‘Mijn familie komt wel weer over mijn dood heen!’ Donkermist knipperde niet en staarde hem lang aan. ‘Dat weet ik nog niet zo zeker, maar wie ben ik ook om je te vertellen wat je moet doen. Als je het mij vraag zal de grootste vijand van de Clans toch wel altijd de Clankatten zelf blijven.’ Hij zwiepte nog even met zijn staart en draaide zich toen om en verdween weer in de struiken. Terwijl Heemstvleugel hem na keek, spookten er allemaal gedachtes door zijn kop. Hij voelde zich plotseling heel alleen in de duisternis die hem omhulde. Was ik nog maar in het SchaduwClankamp. Waar nu ook zoveel aan de gang is. Zal mijn familie echt uit elkaar vallen? En zal de hele SchaduwClan dan met ze meegaan? Dat mag niet gebeuren! ''Hij zuchtte en een steek schoot door zijn hart. ''Wat heeft mijn dood wel niet betekent voor de Clan? Categorie:Leugens en Bedrog Categorie:Leugens en Bedrog: hoofdstukken Categorie:Sparrentaks Mysterie Categorie:Sparrentaks Mysterie: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal